thedigitalwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Eirik D. Fjelstad
Eirik Donald Fjelstad is a fictional character, rolaplayed by The Digital War's admin Snor-laxed. He is a part of The Lune fraction and also one of The Leaders. His Digimon partner is Fennecmon. He's also Kai Mortly's fiancee. Appereance Eirik is a tall boy with a skinny built with a dark hair that reaches his shoulder blades and cerluean blue eyes. He has a scar across his left cheek and crescent moon tattoos on both arms and an upside down cross on his middle finger on the right hand. He usually wears a black sleeveless shirt in combination of a gray hoodie and bright orange pants and his goggles usually hanging around his neck. While he's in the digital world, he wears a fur frilled hooded leather jacket, an orange shirt with a bat print ( Resembling Batman's logo ), camo pants and military styled boots; in this occation he wears his goggles on the head. Outside his work, he enjoys to wear any clothes in the style of rock or metal genre. Eirik has an able agility thanks to parkour training, and is strong enough to punch through a glass. Personality Eirik is a laid-back and a quiet boy. He doesn't usually like to do the first step in any sort of conversation or interaction, and is quite of a loner. Despite his lonely personality, he appreciates the people to which he feels comfortable and loved to be around with. He's rather intelligent and has a good sense for tactics and tolerance. He can be also very stubborn to his opinions and plans once he set his mind onto it. He might come as a tough guy, but he is actually sensitive and gets defensive if pushed the wrong way. Eirik is shown to have a great passion in music and fine art fields. History Eirik was born to a busy family, in Trondheim, Norway. However, Gry wasn't happy she had a son instead of a daughter, she didn't want to deal with Eirik so she attempted to place him in a kindergarten where she hoped he'll stay there while she was 'busy' hanging out with her friends in cafe's and fashion talking, beside her actual work. Little did Bjorn knew about it because he spent all his day driving the bus and came home late and tired from the work. Eirik was reported he was ran away from the kindergarten and caused enough trouble to not accept Eirik in again, so she shoved the boy under her parents care in the countryside. Eirik did grew up more leisurly with his grandparents, he especially loved taking care of the goats, horses and chicken and helping the elders out. Beside farming, the grandparents were also revolved around music, folk preferably, thus their house were equipped with many different instruments, both classical and folklore. At the age of five, Eirik has shown curiousity and interest in the piano and with the help of his granfather's introduction, started playing it at the early age and soon learned other isntrument such as guitar, harmonica and sax, he went into many musical concerts and won some medals. Every weekend he would be excited to see his parents and show off his triumph, while Bjorn praised and was proud of him, Gry wasn't and didn't care much for that. When Eirik was playing on the web, he was watching the war games and he was one of the children who sent an E-mail to enable WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon to digivolve and defeat Diaboromon. Gry got a working place in Japan for a fashion agency, seeing as a great money oppurtunity the family moved there and Eirik started school, which was a tough start because of troubles in Japanese language and he knew no one there, eventhough he was trying to socialize, everyone would either neglect him, not pick him up for a team in sport activities and he spent most of the school lunches alone. His mother felt very ill due to a tumor in her brain, and when the surgery was performed it was successful, however, the physicians made a failure and removed Gry's eyesight. The dissability cutting off her talent, she had to retire from her career and she was miserable and frustrated, Eirik decided to cheer her up and impress her and taking most chores like cooking, cleaning and laundry, while Bjorn had a hard time finding a job, when Eirik got old enough he seeked for part time jobs to help his family while he attended school. Eirik was getting bullied in school oftenly. Bjorn had a PTSD attack due to his old age and his trauma he experienced as a marine, leading him into drinking heavily to comfort himself and became alcocholic and physically abused Eirik, Gry abused him too but emotionally and manipulated Bjorn to do the dirty things instead of her. Eirik fell into depression and started to selfharm in many ways he knew and could think off. He had a very strict household, so he wasn't allowed to hang out or do free activities beside working like a livestock. He had this all bottled up, until one day, during a class when a bully was picking on him, Eirik lost it and literally started to flip tables in the class and raged, he hurt the bully by breaking his arm and he was later kicked out of high school because of the incident. Eirik wanted to give up and get rid of everything, thus he attempted to commit suicide by jumping off the Rainbow Bridge in Odaiba, a portal opened beneath him in the water and he was sucked in it and he ended up in a strange world where a tiny fox like creature awaited for him on his chest when he got his conciousness back, the monster introduced himself as Fuchsimon and explained the digimon and the digital world to him. Still very confused, Eirik accepted the digimon's help to go back to the human world, they met Yamato and Tai and they helped him on the way and introduced him to Lune, Sol and Astra and after thinking, Eirik decided to join, since he owed them one for helping him. His parents weren't happy when Eirik brought along a monster and asked him to get rid of it. Eirik refused and ran away from home, for sake of sparing Fuchsimon. Eirik was living on his own until he met Kai. Trivia *Eirik's blood type is O. *Eirik has Sami blood. *Eirik can growl ( metal style ) * He plays four instruments: Guitar, harmonica, piano and saxophone, and he started to take organ lessons. *Eirik he has hypotension, BPD and clinical depression. *To clear his mind, Eirik likes to play harmonica in Lune's garden, or in the digital world by the lake. * Eirik is the tallest leader. *Beside his work with Digimon, he works as a graffitti/mural artist. *His favourite food are chow mein noodles. *Eirik owns a female Scottish Fold, called Nisse. *Eirik's voice sample: Yuri Lowenthal Quotes *''"People learn throughout their lives, but still, they remain stupid as long as they live, even when they die."'' *''"Is this some kind of a hidden camera prank?" '' *''"It's the Digital World... anything is possible."'' *"Let me love you while I'm still in shock." Category:Tamers Category:Leaders Category:Lune Category:Friendship